I love you
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: She's dreaming about him for more then a month now. He knows that her nightmares aren't nightmares at all. What will happen when he asks her who it was?


_**I do not own 'Avatar the Last Airbender' or any of its characters. (Why, you ask? Because God hates me, that's why!'**_

Katara woke yet again, a wet liquid spreading out in between her legs. She moaned. Why the hell did Zuko have to join them?

Grabbing the blanket she had used as a towel for the past week, she ran out to the water of the cooling lake.

A muscled figure stopped her. The scarred teen extended an arm in front of Katara. "What happened?"

Katara blushed at him. "N-nothing…" she stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked. "I heard moaning."

Katara blushed a deeper pink under her mocha skin. "N-nightmare."

"Okay," Zuko worried. "But if it happens again, I'm telling Sokka." Katara nodded and ran off.

_Katara moaned as the scarred man thrust into her. It hurt at first, but, after braking through her virgin walls, it pain turned into pleasure. The man caressed her cheek, sighing her name._

"_Katara…" he whispered in a pleasured moan. "Katara…"_

_Katara threw her head back as the man pulled out. "Zu—ko!" she moaned. "Harder! FASTER!" The scarred man did as told and thrust back into her, using as much force as he could manage without coming._

_It was always this way in her dreams. Zuko would be the one she gave her virginity to and Zuko his. He would be gentle, until Katara told him not to. He would take her pleasure before his, until she told him not to. He would begin kissing her, until Katara gave him permission to go farther._

_Katara would always take Zuko's pleasure before her own. And she always caressed him._

_Katara was always happiest in her dreams. No Sokka to bug her, no Aang to teach—she loved teaching Aang, but sometimes, his messing up got on her nerves—no Toph to annoy her, no Iroh to talk with; just Zuko and her, enjoying the moment._

"_Katara, wake up!"_

Sokka shook his sister in a frenzy; she was sweating, having another nightmare. How did she manage to stay asleep? He was getting worried.

"That's the tenth time in the past two weeks," Zuko told him. Sokka's eyes bulged out wide. The tenth time? It must be serious!

"And this is the first time you decide to wake me?" Sokka yelled, still worrying over his little sister. Zuko shrugged, he was worried too, but why in the four nations would he let Sokka know? Zuko knew they weren't nightmares, he knew what they were. He just wanted to know who they were about.

Katara mumbled something in her wake. She blushed a bit, seeing the man in her dreams looking at her. Liquid rushed down her leg even further when she saw the shirtless body of the man.

"Katara, are you okay?" her brother asked. Katara nodded, she turned to the blanket that she still used as a towel.

"I-I need to go take a bath…" she stuttered. The two teens nodded and looked away as Katara lifted her wet body off the sleeping bag and ran towards her small lake.

Zuko heard the foot steps die away as he flipped his head to her. What was she dreaming about? Better yet, who? For some reason, he had to know. He followed.

Katara undid the knot in the blanket that kept it up over her body. The blue-green blanket slipped off her body and landed with a low thump. It caused the dead leaves to rustle, or so she thought. She walked into the water, feet first, and froze. The water was freezing!

Zuko ran a flame over the lake, hoping Katara had closed her eyes to steady herself. She hadn't.

Katara saw that orange blaze. She forgot about her naked form and toke her fighting stance. Her breast bounced around with every move she made. Zuko moaned inwardly.

"Zuko?" she asked, hopefully, worried that the fire nation had found them. "Zuko!" she moved her hands to her side and a water whip was in her power. "Zuko!" she repeated.

The prince walked out from the bushes, raising a hand. "Here," he said, with his other hand on the nape of his neck, rubbing it uncomfortably. He closed his eyes, hoping to smother the heat coming from the core of his body.

Katara sighed, and then remembered her nude form. She stumbled around, dropping the water-whip, embarrassed, and looked for the blanket. It had already sunk into the water. "Um…" she muttered, covering herself with her arms.

Zuko grunted as he noticed that her skinny arms hardly covered her exposed breast. "Don't bother," he said, gathering the courage to move up to her. "I'm here to talk, not to watch you undress." _That's for another day…_

Katara said nothing as Zuko continued. "I know they aren't nightmares." He said. Katara blushed. "Who is he?"

"That's none of your concern!" Katara hissed, making Zuko turn harder.

"It is," Zuko said still calm. "You are my friend, I want to know." Katara pushed her head to the air in a stubborn motion. "Aang?" he asked.

Katara dropped her arms, exposing her mocha skin, and threw them to the air. "Oh, hell no!"

"Who? That Haru guy?" Zuko inquired, taking an unwilling step closer to the mocha skinned goddess.

Katara stepped closer. "No!" she yelled up at him. "What—are you jealous?"

"N-no!" Zuko shuttered. Katara stepped closer, her chest pressing agenst his, causing Zuko to moan.

"Yes you are," she said, looking into his golden eyes. "You want to know what he does, you want to know what _we _do, and you want to know what you could never do that'll make me feel the way I feel when I dream of him…" she laughed.

"I do not," Zuko lied, his member feeling harder then ever.

"Well, then," Katara whispered, leaning up to him, pressing on his bared muscles. "You wouldn't care if it was you… Would you?"

Zuko couldn't take anymore. He was sure that if she did anything, if she even said anything, his pants would surly burst. He grabbed her small delicate waist, pulling her up the last bit of the distance that was left between them. He kissed her possessively, hoping that that would be enough to satisfy him.

It wasn't.

He pulled his hand lower down her silky leg and lifted it over his waist. He didn't break the kiss. Katara draped her arms around his neck and kissed back.

Zuko pushed her up over to the nearest tree. Katara moaned as Zuko's tongue slipped into her mouth. Zuko pulled away and trailed down the soft skin of her neck. Katara arched it out and a moan escaped her lips. Zuko smirked and trailed down further, pushing Katara up the tree as he went along.

Somehow, in all that was happening, Katara managed to take Zuko's fire nation red pants. Zuko moaned, playing with her hardened pink nipple with his tongue. He sucked harder, making Katara moan in pleasure.

Her moan encouraged Zuko to do more. He rubbed her other nipple with is thumb, pressing it down. Katara groaned, causing Zuko to become harder.

Still playing with her breast, he pulled his boxers down, letting his erection stand strait. Katara whimpered seeing his size. Zuko smirked at her expression.

He threw her down to the ground, kissing her. Zuko pulled Katara's long mocha legs open. Katara whimpered again. Zuko got harder. He pulled away from her pink, bruised lips and put himself over her, making Katara whimper again. Zuko smirked and pressed himself to her.

Her walls were tight; he knew she was a virgin from her tightness. Zuko thrust in deeper. Katara gasped in pain and gripped his sholder, digging her long nails into it. Zuko waited for her to relax.

Minutes later, Katara sighed and Zuko thrust in. Her walls squeezed him. He moaned and pulled away and back in.

Katara moaned and groaned, digging her nails into his shoulder, cutting him. Blood spilt over her and Zuko wiped it off her in kisses and licks.

Zuko moaned, feeling Katara come closer and closer. He knew he wasn't far behind.

"AH!" Katara screamed when she came. That did it; Zuko spilt his warm seed into her. Zuko screamed in pleasure, and pulled out. He fell to the ground and Katara fell over him.

Katara moved over to him with the little force she had left and whispered in his ear. "Thank you…"

It was better then her dreams. His skin was softer, he was harder, he was wilder; it made it all better. It was better because it was real.

Zuko smiled and before trailing off to sleep, he whispered to her. "I love you."

Katara smiled and kissed she chest. "I love you more…"

_**Was it good? Review and tell me it was good! I know I'm not good at lemons, but for a person my age—don't ask, you'll never find out—it was good! Should I write another one or keep it a one shot? TELL ME!**_


End file.
